


we could never forget you

by TheFeels1504



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Calum-centric, Double Penetration, M/M, Not Beta Read, OT4, Porn GIF at the End, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeels1504/pseuds/TheFeels1504
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum gets fucked in the shower on his 18th birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	we could never forget you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IlVFG4p2Cc  
> They do the do in here: http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/31/03/eb/3103eb6546bb32f553c5d30c2a922914.jpg

Calum wakes up exactly at 10:29 am and the house is oddly quiet. He just sighs heavily and heads to the bathroom with the thought in his head of maybe the boys forgot about today. Today was his birthday and he’s finally eighteen, but he felt no different. No sense of adulthood at all. He shakes the thoughts from his head, peeing half asleep while rubbing his eye. After he lazily brushes his teeth, he heads to the shower and strips down, the crisp January air causing goose bumps to raise on his skin.

He stands under the hot water for about five minutes before he hears the bathroom door open. It’s Luke and he probably just has to pee as usual. He thinks that until there’s strong arms wrapping around his midsection and soft full lips pressing to his shoulder. “Good morning, my love.” Ashton’s deep and raspy morning voice is in his ear, his hot breath on Calum’s neck.

He shivers as another hand, this one’s pale, settles on Calum’s thigh and slowly runs long finger tips up his leg. Michael comes into Calum’s sight and presses his lips to Calum’s throat, sucking softly at the skin. Calum could feel his cock twitch. Ashton grabs a handful of Calum’s ass and smacks it a little before he spread’s Calum’s cheeks and rubs his hard cock in between. Calum moans when he feels Ashton’s dick pressing against his puckered hole.

Michael kisses down Calum’s chest and runs his tongue over one of his nipples, his fingers roughly playing with the other. Calum’s head tilts back to moan out, but hands are grabbing his face and pulling his head back down. He spots Luke with lust blown pupils and his own eyes are probably half lidded.

“We’re all going to take turns pampering you, OK baby?” Luke says, Calum nods and then Luke is roughly kissing him. Luke’s tongue licks its way into Calum’s mouth and Luke is sucking on Calum’s tongue.

Calum hears the top to a bottle click open and before he knows it, there are two long fingers pumping in and out of his ass slowly. Luke drops to his knees before Calum and Michael, he grabs both of their cocks causing them to both moan out. Luke strokes Michael’s dick while leaning over to lick the head of Calum’s dick. He swallows the rest of Calum and bobs his head at a slow agonizing pace.

“Fuck.” Calum hisses as Luke sucks him off and Ashton slides in another finger. Michael is lazily licking at Calum’s neck, pausing to pant heavily every now and then, and he sucks the soft spot right under Calum’s ear.

Ashton curls his fingers up and brushes against Calum’s prostate. Calum’s bucks his hips and thrusts hard into Luke’s mouth. Luke gags and Calum pets his damp hair apologetically. Ashton reaches around and tugs at Luke’s hair, signaling him to stand up. Calum’s whimpers loudly when both Luke and Ashton pull away from him. He opens his mouth to protest, but it dies in his throat when Ashton suddenly thrusts his cock into him. Calum cries out and slams his hands against the shower wall. “Oh my—fuck!”

Michael leans over and says softly, “You think you can take two of us?”

Calum throws his head back as Ashton fucks into his at a brutal pace, “Yes! Oh god, please yes!” and with that Michael pushes Calum back gently for him to lean on Ashton as Michael hooks his arms under Calum’s legs and lifts him up. Ashton pauses to let Michael’s slowly slide in and the stretch causes Calum’s to scream. It burns so bad and tears are streaming down his face.

“Shhh, it’s okay baby.” Michael soothes Calum and kisses his tear-stained cheeks. Once Calum adjusts, he squeezes Michael’s bicep and that his signal to go.

It’s pretty much a blur after that. Ashton snaps his hips up as Michael is pulling out and it’s an amazing stretch. Michael’s dick is pressing against Calum’s prostate and he’s now sobbing from the pleasure of over stimulation. Calum looks over to see Luke pumping himself at a quick pace and he could tell Luke is close because his legs are shaking. The rooms is filled with pants and loud moans.

“Guys—ah! I—I’m close.” Calum moans out, the hot tight coil forming in his lower abdomen.

Michael nods in agreement and the pace they’re fucking into Calum picks up. Now they’re both thrusting in and out of Calum at the same time and drawing out long groans. One, two, three and Calum is coming on both him and Michael. Luke cries out, too and hot come splashes on to all three of them. Michael leans over and licks the mixed come on Calum’s shoulder and that’s it for Ashton, he’s coming deeply into Calum’s ass. Michael thrusts into Calum about a dozen times, riding out Ashton’s orgasm, before he’s coming himself.

They both pull out and Calum can already feel the come leaking out of his abused hole. They Calum down on his feet, but his legs give out and before he can fall, Michael catches him. Calum laughs nervously, “I can’t walk.”

“Good.” Michael winks and carries Calum to their bedroom, Luke trailing behind them with a dry towel for Calum.

Once everyone is settled, they’re all cuddling tightly on the bed. Their limbs are tangled and Calum has his head rested on Luke’s chest. “Best birthday ever.” Calum says weakly before falling asleep with a smile on his face.

>> 

He wakes up again around two in the afternoon and fully dressed when the boys burst in saying ‘Happy Birthday!’ and tooting the air horn in his ear. They bring in a cake with a picture of Calum on it and begin to sing to him. Calum can’t get that stupid goofy grin of his off of his face and he thinks to himself, _definitely the best birthday ever_.


End file.
